


Lights, Brownies, and Kisses

by Rainbyotes



Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 3 prompts in one babey, Baking, Cats, Christmas Kisses, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Like, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cats referred to as children, cuz i missed 3 days and was like, fuck it ill just combine them, mute cat, yeah one of their cats is named poggers WHAT U GONNA DO, yes her name is ghoulia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: christmas lights, snow storms, and brownies what more do you want? featuring cats
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Gavin Reed
Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058234
Kudos: 7
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	1. Christmas light can be so romantic ya know?

**Author's Note:**

> dietsatire helped me edit the first chapter like always!

“Why are we here again?” Leo asked as they pulled up to the park. Gavin turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

“I thought it would be fun and it’s my turn to choose the spot, since you chose the ice rink last time.” He said and glanced at Leo, who was looking out the window.

Christmas lights and colorful displays were set up between and around an illuminated trail. There were a few people walking along the path looking at the bright decorations.

“And Christmas lights can be kinda cool sometimes.” He added sheepishly. Leo looked over at him.

“Wow, didn't know you were such a sap.” He joked. “We should probably start looking around then.”

They got out of the car and stood at the start of the trail, hands linked. With the sun going down it was starting to get colder, and like always, Leo wasn't dressed warm enough. Just a thin jacket, some jeans, and pointless fingerless gloves. The warmest thing about his outfit was his beanie and he wore that thing everywhere, no matter the weather. 

“I have an extra coat in the trunk if you want it, lord knows you’ll need it.” Gavin told him. But it was pointless, for Leo was a stubborn man.

“I'll be fine.” He assured him. Gavin gave him an expression full of doubt but made no further comment. _His loss_.

They began their journey along the illuminated path and took in all of the decorations and lights. They were surprisingly pretty for such simple set ups; the classic reindeer and Santa’s sled, angels... And who could forget; Frosty the Snowman. It reminded Gavin of the film, he’s sure Leo would enjoy it. They walked around for about half-an-hour when Leo finally asked,

“So, why do you like this place?”

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Despite overdoing it with the layers, as he always did, the cold was starting to get to him too; the tips of his ears and nose burned red.

“I used to come here a lot as a kid with my parents, so it's just kinda nostalgic.”

Leo looked up at him and smiled. It made him feel a bit warmer, despite everything.

“Aww, that's cute.” 

“Yeah.” He paused to think. “But you know what’s cuter?”

Leo gave him an inquisitive look as they stopped at another display.

“What?”

Gavin swallowed down his pride.

“You,” He said, unable to fight down a grin.

Leo sputtered out a laugh.

“Pfft, shut up,” He said and gently shouldered him. Gavin felt embarrassed about what he’d said - it was _so_ cheesy - but he couldn’t find it in him to regret it. Not when Leo looked so happy.

“No, I-” He was cut off by Leo's lips. The words died in the back of his throat as all of the tension melted out of him.

It was a gentle kiss and Gavin gladly leaned into it. He put his arms around Leo’s waist and Leo threw his arms around his neck, pressing each other closer. This was the warmest either of them had felt all night.

When they finally broke away there was a hot plume of steam as they both let out a breath. They looked at each other, faces flushed and eyes lidded. 

“You’re _such_ a sap.” Leo whispered, echoing his earlier sentiment. Gavin let out a little chuckle at that.

Suddenly, he felt something cold prick his face. He glanced up and saw that snow was beginning to cascade down from the sky.

“We better get out of here before you freeze to death.” He took his hands off Leo’s waist and the shorter man groaned in complaint.

“I'm afraid it's too late, I'm already frozen to the ground. You’re gonna have to carry me back to the car.” 

“What do I look like, an android?” He sighed. “Ugh, you’re lucky I love you.”

That was Leo’s only warning before Gavin scooped him up into his arms. Leo yelped as he was carried from the light displays to the car, the two of them laughing like idiots the whole way there. By the time they got to the car Gavin’s arms were aching and he dumped Leo onto the ground. They both stumbled, out of breath and wheezing. 

“Holy shit, I can't believe you actually did that!”

Leo laughed with the biggest smile, while Gavin had his hands on his knees and heaved in cold air. His chest hurt from laughing.

“Of course, I'm just a big sap, remember?” He wheezed and then stood up. “Now, let's get back home before you freeze to death.” And so, they got in the car and drove home, having enjoyed the time they spent at the park.


	2. Sometimes making brownies can actually be very personal

“Oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me.” Gavin groaned as he looked out the window and only saw white. One of the many downsides of living in Detroit was the snow. Sometimes they only got a few inches, sometimes they had full-on blizzards, and it looked like they were getting the latter. Which also meant there was absolutely no way he was getting to work. But on the bright side, it meant _he had absolutely no way of getting to work_. A smile formed on his face as he turned away from the window and crawled back in bed.

“Mmm, what’re you doin’?” A tired Leo mumbled as the covers were pulled back then readjusted.

“Don’ you ‘ave work?” He slurred as Gavin got comfortable. 

“Nope, we’re snowed in.” he said matter-of-factly “Meaning _I_ don't have to go in today.” 

“Nice.” Leo yawned and snuggled against Gavins side, and they fell back asleep.

Sadly Leo wasn't able to sleep for long, as their cat Ghoulia started hitting his face which translated to ‘Im hungry, feed me’. He groaned and slowly detached himself from Gavins side because boyfriend nice and warm, world cold and dark. He pushed back the covers and got out of bed, rubbing his face. Ghoulia jumped down and started ‘meowing’ except no sound came out since she was mute, so it was more like she was mouthing at you. Cheeto and Poggers saw him get up and started to follow hot on his heels.

“I know, I know you guys are sooo hungry.” Leo yawned as he reached the kitchen where their food bowls were. He scooped some food into their bowls and soon the children were happily munching away. He looked at the clock, it read 10:15 AM, he squinted at it “Only ten? Wow we really wasted the whole morning huh?” he asked the kids but they just ignored him, typical. _Might as well make some coffee_ Leo thought and decide why not, he can be a good boyfriend too.

He grabbed two mugs at random and got the coffee down, noticing a box behind it. Leo picked up the box, it was brownie mix, _Score!_. He set it to the side and poured water into the coffee maker, then the coffee grounds, and waited for it to get done brewing. While waiting Poggers jumped up on the counter and looked at the brownie box. 

“Lucky score right? We are totally making these today.” Poggers looked at Leo and gave a meow of approval. The coffee machine stopped and Leo poured them some of the good ol bean juice, giving Gavins mug a little bit more than his. He took the mugs and looked at Poggers, “Ready to go wake up dad?” he asked and at the words ‘wake up’ the cat jumped off the counter and started to yell loudly, which caused Cheeto to start meowing, and then Ghoulia as they followed Leo back to the bedroom. 

At the sound of the loud meowing Gavin groaned because that meant he had to get up, but he smelled coffee, making it easier to wake-up. He cracked open an eye and saw Leo holding two cups of coffee so he pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

“May I offer you a cup of coffee in these trying times?” Leo asked, already knowing the answer, and held out Gavins mug towards him. Gavin took it, breathing in the fresh coffee smell and smiled softly.

“Wow, it's like you know me so well.” Cheeto jumped on the bed and sniffed the cup “No you can’t have my coffee, get your own boyfriend to make it for you.” And he stuck his tongue out at the orange cat. Leo chuckled and sat down at the foot of the bed swatting Gavins feet away, and taking a sip from his cup. Gavin took a sip from his hoping it would wake him up. 

“Oh! Guess what I found in the cabinet?” Leo asked after a bit

“Drugs.” Gavin guessed and Leo rolled his eyes

“Close, brownie mix. It was behind the coffee, maybe we could make it today?” Gavin considered it and thought _We’re snowed in, might as well_

“Might as well, got nothing better to do.” He agreed, Leo stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead 

“Thanks babe, I’ll even let you lick the spoon.” They finished their coffee and got dressed in their ‘lounging at home’ clothes, and prepared the brownie mix for baking. While brownies aren't a _traditional_ breakfast they still count, just as long as you eat it for breakfast. The children were very interested in what Gavin and Leo were making and kept trying to investigate which led to them being locked in the bedroom, how cruel. 

Once the mix was poured and the oven was preheated Gavin did in fact, lick the spoon. While they waited Gavin suggested watching some movies and Leo was down for a movie marathon. The brownies came out perfectly and as Gavin pulled them out Leo asked

“Any weed in them?” And he gave an annoyed sigh

“You are so lucky I’m holding a hot pan right now.” Leo snickered and Gavin cut up the brownies, served them and now they were ready for a day of bingeing. They let the cats out of the bedroom and they were very interested in the brownies, but were thwarted by tupperware. It took awhile to choose the first movie to watch but they decided on Frosty the Snowman first, Matilda, then Legally Blonde. As snow continued to fall and build up they stayed in watching movies and cuddling. With the occasional cat trying to steal food.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IF YOU DONT FOLLOW MY TUMBLR (which you should, its rainbyotes as well) the "Any weed in them" is a reference to an amazing piece of art which i cant find bc i apparently didnt tag it right CURSE YOU PAST ME!!!


End file.
